1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a bicycle of the type driven by operation of a handle, which is configured in such a fashion that a front wheel thereof can be driven as the rider pulls the handle of the bicycle backward or pushes it forward, thereby enabling the rider to exercise his/her upper body using the arms as well as exercise his/her legs, and to utilize the bicycle in various manners, thereby maximizing a feeling of satisfaction when using the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional bicycle is manufactured to generate a driving power thereof only when the rider pedals to rotate a sprocket of the bicycle, which is adapted to rotate a rear wheel of the bicycle via a chain extending between the sprocket and the rear wheel, thereby allowing the bicycle to move forward according to the rotation of the rear wheel.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional bicycle, designated as reference numeral 108, comprises a front wheel 107 and a rear wheel 101, which are coupled at front and rear portions of a frame 102, and a sprocket 104 formed with a pedal 103, which is provided at the lower portion of the frame 102 near the rear wheel 101. The rear wheel 101 and the sprocket 104 are connected by means of a chain 105. A handle 106 of the bicycle 108 is installed at the upper portion of the frame 102 near the front wheel 107 so as to extend trasversely to the frame 102. As the rider turns the handle 106 to the left side or right side, the front wheel 107 of the bicycle 108 is turned to the left side or right side in the same manner as the handle 106, thereby allowing the moving direction of the bicycle 108 to be changed. As the rider rotates the pedal 103 with his/her feet while griping the handle 106 with his/her hands in a state wherein the rider sits on a saddle 109 of the bicycle 108, a certain driving force is applied to the rear wheel 101 of the bicycle 108 according to the rotation of the pedal 103, thereby allowing the bicycle 108 to move forward. During riding, the rider determines the moving direction of the bicycle 108 by operating the orientation of the handle 106.
The bicycle 108 as stated above is considered an eco-friendly machine since it can be driven without requiring fuel and thus not causing any environmental pollution. Further, the bicycle can be effectively utilized for rapid movement within a short distance, and is simple in handling thereof. Furthermore, the bicycle is very effective in increasing the physical strength of the rider's lower body and in achieving outstanding exercise effect of the lower body. Therefore, in addition to serving as a transportation means, the bicycle, of the type fixed indoors so as to be utilized as a fitness machine, is in fashion.
The conventional bicycle 108, however, has a disadvantage in that its exercise effect is adapted only to enhance the rider's lower body, since it allows the rider to utilize the muscles of the legs. During riding, the rider's arms simply serve to grip the handle 106, thereby making it difficult to induce exercise of the rider's upper body or arms. Nowadays, an interest in bicycles has increased, but the function of the conventional existing bicycle 108 is insufficient to satisfy various desires of consumers using the bicycle.